marvel_abcfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Anton Ivanov
(dawniej) |płeć = |status = Martwy |śmierć = |tytuł = Agent SWZ FR (dawniej) Biznesmen Terrorysta Przywódca Watchdogs Agent HYDRY (pod przymusem) |przynależność = SWZ FR (dawniej) Watchdogs HYDRA (pod przymusem) |rodzina = Nieznany ojciec |pseudo = Przełożony Doskonały człowiek Stalin i spółka (z agentami SWZ FR) |aktor = Zach McGowan |debiut = „Niebezpieczna sprawa” |seria = }} Anton Ivanov, znany też jako Przełożony – przywódca Watchdogs i były członek SWZ FR, który szukał zemsty na agencie T.A.R.C.Z.Y., Philu Coulsonie, za pośrednie spowodowanie egzekucji członków jego jednostki i za rzekome bycie źródłem pozaziemskich problemów na Ziemi. Po tym jak został poważnie ranny po walce z Quake, jego głowa została odcięta przez Aidę i umieszczona w pojemniku, a sam Ivanov zyskał kontrolę nad swoimi licznymi duplikatami, aby mógł chronić Platformę. Mimo działania według instrukcji Aidy, by nie zabijać agentów T.A.R.C.Z.Y., Ivanov próbował wykorzystać mądrość zdobytą dzięki Darkhold do stworzenia nowego świata, w którym wszyscy Nieludzie byliby znienawidzeni przez społeczeństwo. Jednak plany mężczyzny zostały powstrzymane przez złączone wysiłki T.A.R.C.Z.Y. i Ghost Ridera, który zniszczył wiele robotycznych ciał Ivanova i zabił Aidę, podczas gdy sam Anton uciekł. Sześć miesięcy po rozpadzie T.A.R.C.Z.Y., głowa Ivanova została przejęta przez generała Hale, zmuszając go do służenia HYDRZE w celu zwalczenia nadchodzącej inwazji obcych. Pragnienie Ivanova, by przetestować komorę infuzji cząstek doprowadziło go do osobistego poszukiwania maszyny, ze swoją prawdziwą głową przymocowaną do zrobotyzowanego ciała. Jednakże okazało się, że pojedynek, który stoczył z Yo-Yo Rodriguez w trakcie ochrony komory, kosztował go życie. Biografia Wczesne życie Utrata szacunku Anton wychowywany był w Rosji. Jego ojciec był surowym i okrutnym człowiekiem, a sam Ivanov opisywał go mianem „skurwiela”. Mimo to, poświęcenie i ciężka praca ojca na platformie wiertniczej sprawiły, że mężczyzna bardzo go szanował. Gdy Ivanov zauważył, że jego ojciec zaczął podlizywać się innemu, bogatszemu mężczyźnie, który nie zapracował na swój majątek, a odziedziczył go, całkowicie stracił szacunek, którym go darzył. Sytuacja ta wzmocniła pogląd Ivanova dotyczący tego, że pieniądze i władza są czymś, co należy zdobyć dzięki ciężkiej pracy, a nie poprzez odziedziczenie czy kradzież . Spotkanie Phila Coulsona thumb|left|Oddział Ivanova otacza Coulsona Pracując dla SWZ FR, Anton i jego oddział zostali wysłani, aby przechwycić artefakt obcego pochodzenia znajdujący się w kopalni Burkov – starej placówce wojskowej. Gdy przybyli na miejsce, okazało się, że w placówce znajdował się Phil Coulson, który wytłumaczył żołnierzom, że przybył na zlecenie ONZ, by zająć się skażeniem biologicznym znajdującym się na terenie kopalni. Dowódca Ivanova był podejrzliwy wobec mężczyzny i zażądał jego dokumentów. Gdy legitymował Coulsona, usłyszeli huk, więc udali się do budynku, by sprawdzić jego źródło. Okazało się, że partnerka Coulsona, agentka Melinda May, zabrała obcy obiekt w trakcie ich rozmowy i pozornie zdradziła go, odjeżdżając z placówki. thumb|Ivanov pomaga schwytać Coulsona Dowódca oddziału ogłuszył Coulsona, związał i zabrał do samochodu. Ivanov, zamykając drzwi vana, pogardliwie zmierzył wzrokiem schwytanego agenta. Wkrótce potem, Anton wraz ze swoim oddziałem został zaatakowany przez agentkę May, która pokonała żołnierzy i uratowała Coulsona, z którym uciekła z miejsca zdarzenia. W wyniku porażki, członkowie oddziału zostali poddani torturom i ewentualnie straceni, choć samemu Ivanovowi udało się uniknąć kary. Mężczyzna zaczął bezpośrednio obwiniać Coulsona i całą T.A.R.C.Z.Ę. za incydent, który zabił jego towarzyszy. Wojna z Nieludźmi Dowodzenie Watchdogs thumb|left|Plik T.A.R.C.Z.Y. o Ivanovie Anton Ivanov zbudował swoją fortunę, pracując jako przemysłowiec. Wydał większą część swojej gotówki na wojskowe zabytki, w tym na okręt podwodny. Gdy dowiedział się o epidemii Nieludzi, był oburzony obecnością Nieludzi na Ziemi, którzy zyskiwali swoje moce nie zasługując na nie. Dlatego też, jako lider i fundator Watchdogs, prowadził całą kampanię przeciwko pozaziemskim istotom i szybko zyskał przydomek „Przełożonego” . W ramach swojej misji zlikwidowania Nieludzi, Ivanov organizował wiele misji przeciwko nim, w tym masowe zaćmienia, które miały na celu pogorszyć stosunki Nieludzi z ludźmi, jednak ataki te zostały udaremnione przez T.A.R.C.Z.Ę. . Ivanov popierał pracę senator Ellen Nadeer, ale rozkazał jej zabicie swojego własnego brata, Vijay'a, który przeszedł terrigenezę i tym samym stał się znienawidzonym przez Watchdogs nieczłowiekiem. Początkowo Nadeer odmówiła, więc Ivanov wysłał Tuckera Shockley'a, aby wykonał rozkaz za nią, ale w końcu pani senator postrzeliła swojego brata, pozornie go zabijając . Współpraca z Radcliffe'em thumb|Anton narzeka na nowoczesne technologie Przy pomocy Holdena Radcliffe'a, Anton dowiedział się o istnieniu księgi Darkhold, która mogłaby pomóc mu w wojnie przeciwko wszystkim Nieludziom. Ivanov wysłał oddział Watchdogs z Tuckerem Shockley na czele, by porwać Billy'ego Koeniga, agenta T.A.R.C.Z.Y., który ukrył księgę. Po schwytaniu agenta i przeniesieniu go na pokład okrętu podwodnego, gdzie Radcliffe udawał, że również jest niewolnikiem Watchdogs, Ivanov wszedł do pomieszczenia i przywitał się z mężczyznami. Szybko zaznaczył, że nic im się nie stanie jeśli będą współpracować, a w przeciwnym razie zginą straszliwie bolesną śmiercią. Mówiąc to, wyjął z walizki flaszkę wódki i jej zawartość przelał do niewielkiej fiolki. Wypił trunek po czym powąchał plaster cebuli i zaczął zachwycać się jej smakiem, komentując, iż ludzie nie szanują tradycji i w dzisiejszych czasach produkują smakowe wódki. thumb|left|Ivanov przygotowuje się do torturowania Koeniga Mężczyzna zaczął tłumaczyć swoim więźniom, że sam osobiście jest zwolennikiem tradycji i odrzuca nowoczesne technologie, twierdząc, iż to człowiek jest maszyną doskonałą, a on sam jest człowiekiem doskonałym. Ivanov powiedział Koenigowi, że jego ludzie donieśli mu, iż mężczyzna nie chce wyjawić lokalizacji księgi i że lubi ból, dlatego rozbił swoją fiolkę i przygotowywał się do wycięcia oka Billy'ego, tłumacząc, iż sam uwielbia sprawiać ból innym. Radcliffe, który nagle przestał udawać zakładnika, powstrzymał Ivanova, przypominając mu, że senator Nadeer obiecała, że w takcie przesłuchania Koenig nie ucierpi i nie nabawi się trwałych uszkodzeń. Gdy Przełożony zapytał doktora, co sugeruje, by skłonić agenta do mówienia, Radcliffe stwierdził, że wykorzysta Platformę i zajrzy mu do mózgu, żeby poznać lokalizację Darkhold. thumb|Ivanov opowiada o swojej nienawiści do Nieludzi Radcliffe wraz z Aidą podłączyli Billy'ego do Platformy, by zmapować jego mózg. Kiedy Ivanov zapytał, czy Darkhold naprawdę jest wart całej tej pracy, naukowiec zapewnił go, że księga zawiera odpowiedzi, by zniszczyć Nieludzi, a także pomoże mu zbudować lepszy świat, co Anton uznał za ich wspólny cel. Po jakimś czasie, Ivanov i Shockely zaczęli niecierpliwić się, a gdy Aida uspokoiła ich, mówiąc, że wkrótce mapowanie dobiegnie końca, Holden chciał, by przywódca Watchdogs opowiedział czemu nienawidzi Nieludzi. Anton wyjaśnił, że Nieludzie mają nadzwyczajne umiejętności, na które nie zasłużyli ciężką pracą, co według niego działa wbrew naturze. Oświadczył, że Watchdogs wyeliminują zarówno Nieludzi, jak i „rzecz”, która ich sprowadziła. Gdy mężczyzna miał odpowiedzieć, co według niego jest źródłem pojawienia się obdarzonych mocą osobników, Aida oświadczyła, że skanowanie mózgu Koeniga dobiegło końca. thumb|left|Ivanov oskarża Radcliffe'a o sprowadzenie nieczłowieka na pokład Shockley wyniósł Koeniga z pomieszczenia, a Radcliffe założył aparaturę, dzięki której wszedł we wspomnienia agenta i zaczął szukać odpowiedzi dotyczących miejsca, w którym ukryto Darkhold. Pomimo kilku zmyłek i przeświadczeniu, że księga została przekazana Samowi Koenigowi – bliźniakowi Billy'ego – naukowiec odkrył, że grymuar wrócił do Billy'ego, który ukrył go w tajnym skarbcu T.A.R.C.Z.Y. znanym jako Labirynt. Radcliffe kazał zawrócić okręt, jednak Ivanov zatrzymał go i oświadczył, że to on wydaje rozkazy. Powiedział doktorowi, że pokłada za dużo wiary w maszynach i zdecydował, że sam przesłucha Koeniga, a gdy po jego przesłuchaniu obie wersje wydarzeń będą się zgadzały, rozkaże zawrócić. thumb|Anton zgadza się pomóc naukowcowi Kiedy Radcliffe nie wyraził zgody na torturowanie agenta, Ivanov kazał pozbyć się naukowca wraz z Aidą. Jednakże, Aida stawiła opór członkom Watchdogs i używając swojej nadludzkiej siły pokonała napastników, przebijając brzuch Leo Babikova oraz próbując zmiażdżyć dłoń Shockley'a. Ivanov gniewnie zarzucił Radcliffe'owi, że sprowadził na pokład nieczłowieka, jednak mężczyzna poprawił go i wyjaśnił, że Aida jest androidem. Anton był pod dużym wrażeniem tworu naukowca, a gdy Holden po raz kolejny wydał rozkaz, by zawrócić okręt, Iwanow zgodził się skinieniem głowy. Zdobycie Darkhold Wkrótce . Terrigeneza Shockley'a Wkrótce . Testowanie dyrektora . Jeffrey – Aresztuję cię w imieniu T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Ivanov – Z czyjej mocy? Bo swoją właśnie zużyłeś do końca.|Jeffrey Mace i Anton Ivanov|Człowiek za tarczą}} Wkrótce. Torturowanie Jeffrey'a Mace'a Wkrótce. Pojedynek z T.A.R.C.Z.Ą. Wkrótce. Nowe ciała Ocalony przed śmiercią Wkrótce . Żądza kontroli Wkrótce . Powrót agentów Wkrótce . Człowieczeństwo Aidy Wkrótce . Atak Ghost Ridera Wkrótce . Zamach na generała Talbota Wkrótce . Współpraca z HYDRĄ Spotkanie ze starym wrogiem Wkrótce . Ochrona komory Wkrótce . Pojedynek z Yo-Yo Rodriguez thumb|Ivanov ukazuje swoje mechaniczne ciało Wkrótce. Osobowość Jako młody chłopak, Anton darzył swojego ojca wielkim szacunkiem, ponieważ był pracowitym człowiekiem, który zyskał wiele przez ciężką pracę. Jednak, gdy zauważył, że jego ojciec podlizywał się innemu mężczyźnie, który odziedziczył swoją fortunę, stracił do niego respekt. Sytuacja ta ukształtowała jego charakter i wzmocniła w nim pogląd, według którego człowiek powinien zapracować na to, co jest mu potrzebne. Według tego toku rozumowania, Ivanov wykształcił w sobie nienawiść do Nieludzi, ponieważ według niego osoby obdarzone nieludzkim genem odziedziczyły swoje moce, a nie zapracowały na nie. Aby unicestwić „genetycznych oszustów”, Ivanov założył grupę Watchdogs i poświęcił swój majątek, by uzbroić swoich żołnierzy i rozprzestrzenić niechęć do Nieludzi. Początkowo Ivanov gardził wszelkiego rodzaju robotami i androidami, postrzegając je jako maszyny, które są omylne i nigdy nie zdołają zostać ludzkimi istotami, które uważał za „maszyny doskonałe”. Jednakże, kiedy sam został przekształcony w zespół androidów kontrolowanych przez jego ludzką odciętą głowę, poglądy Antona uległy zmianie i ostatecznie uznał swój nowy sposób życia za bliższy osiągnięciu pożądanej przez niego ogromnej siły i nieśmiertelności. Choć w większej części był maszyną, wciąż uważał siebie za „doskonałego człowieka”. Umiejętności Moce thumb|Nowe robotyczne ciało Ivanova * Zbiorowa świadomość – W wyniku eksperymentów na okaleczonym ciele Ivanova, Aida zdołała zachować jego biologiczny mózg i odizolować go w pojemniku stworzonym przy pomocy wiedzy z Darkhold. Dzięki temu zabiegowi, Anton zyskał zdalną kontrolę nad wszystkimi swoimi robotycznymi ciałami, z którymi współdzielił zbiorową świadomość. Mimo że Ivanov stracił dostęp do maszyny budującej jego idealne repliki, gdy Aida została pokonana, mężczyzna zachował kontrolę nad zbudowanymi przez siebie robotami, którzy działali podobnie do jego duplikatów, pomimo tego, że nie posiadali jego twarzy ani głosu. Mechaniczni żołnierze służyli jako osobiści ochroniarze i żołnierze generał Hale. ** Fizjologia androida – Gdy zyskał robotyczne ciała od Aidy, fizjologia Antona została znacznie wzmocniona i przewyższała człowieka. *** Nadludzka siła – Ivanov zyskał nadludzką siłę przekraczającą siłę zwykłego człowieka, którą zapewniały mu jego robotyczne ciała. *** Nadludzka wytrzymałość – Posiadanie ciała androida czyniło Antona wysoce odpornym na wszelkie obrażenia fizyczne. Potrafił przyjąć wiele ciosów bez widocznego uszczerbku czy zmęczenia. *** Odporność na ból – Podczas walki z Melindą May i Philem Coulsonem, Ivanov zademonstrował, że jego wszystkie mechaniczne ciała były nieczułe na ból fizyczny. Zdolności * Umiejętności taktyczne – Gdy dowiedział się o epidemii Nieludzi, Ivanov był oburzony obecnością Nieludzi na Ziemi, którzy zyskiwali swoje moce nie zasługując na nie. Dlatego też, jako lider Watchdogs, prowadził całą kampanię przeciwko pozaziemskim istotom. W ramach swojej misji zlikwidowania Nieludzi, Ivanov organizował wiele misji przeciwko nim, w tym masowe zaćmienia, które miały na celu pogorszyć stosunki Nieludzi z ludźmi. * Umiejętności bojowe – Jako były członek SWZ FR, Ivanov był świetnie wyszkolony wielu stylach walki. Był zaciekłym wojownikiem, na tyle wykwalifikowanym w boju, że mógł mierzyć się z Quake, Ghost Riderem oraz Melindą May. Mężczyzna wykazywał się umiejętnością biegłego posługiwania się nożami, zarówno jako bronią w zwarciu, jak i rzucanymi pociskami. * Wielojęzyczność – Ivanov biegle mówił w swoim ojczystym języku rosyjskim, a także sprawnie posługiwał się angielskim. Wyposażenie Bronie * Noże – Ivanov nosił arsenał noży, których używał zarówno w walce w zwarciu, jak i jako broni dystansowej. Użył kilku z nich do torturowania Jeffreya Mace'a, a następnie wykorzystał je ponownie w walce z Daisy Johnson oraz w trakcie pojedynku z Yo-Yo Rodriguez. Potrafił precyzyjnie rzucać swoimi nożami, a także rykoszetować nimi od ścian i innych obiektów, by trafić w swój cel. * Pistolet Makarowa PM – Ivanov, używając swojego nowego ciała, wyciągnął pistolet Makarowa PM i próbował zabić Melindę May, która podłączona była do Platformy, jednak protokoły w jego nowym ciele, ustawione przez Aidę, uniemożliwiły mu zamordowanie jakiegokolwiek agenta T.A.R.C.Z.Y.. thumb|Kwantowy mózg w mechanicznym ciele Ivanova * Karabin AKM – Ivanov wyposażony był w karabin AKM, gdy pracował dla SWZ FR. Używał broni, gdy wraz ze swoim oddziałem udał się do kopalni Burkov, aby przechwycić obcy artefakt. Inne wyposażenie * Mózg kwantowy – Gdy Aida stworzyła ciała dla Ivanova, wbudowała w duplikaty mężczyzny mózgi kwantowe, które umożliwiły mu współdzielenie świadomości ze swoimi replikami. Relacje Występy Ciekawostki * W komiksach Marvela, Anton znany jest jako Red Guardian i jest radzieckim odpowiednikiem Kapitana Ameryki. W rzeczywistości Anton jest Life-Model Decoy, a jego głowa została odcięta przez obcego i umieszczona w pojemniku. * Ivanov jest fanem zespołu The Moody Blues. Przypisy }} Linki zewnętrzne Zobacz też * Galeria Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Androidy Kategoria:Agenci SWZ FR Kategoria:Przywódcy Watchdogs Kategoria:Pracownicy HYDRY Kategoria:Terroryści Kategoria:Biznesmeni Kategoria:Zmarłe postacie Kategoria:Postacie zabite przez Phila Coulsona Kategoria:Postacie zabite przez Melindę May Kategoria:Postacie zabite przez Aidę Kategoria:Postacie zabite przez Daisy Johnson Kategoria:Postacie zabite przez Robbie'ego Reyesa Kategoria:Postacie zabite przez Elenę Rodriguez